You Can Still Be Free
by BunnyS
Summary: She needs a break.


Hey minna! This is my forst posted GW fic so be nice. It's also 1:45 A.M. and I am really tired...I just couldn't stop writing the fic. *sighs* I wrote it in um.....late July while I was going to Maine and then on the trip the disc corrupted and then I lost it *sobs* Well, I finally got around to rewriting it so here it is! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: A winged creature flies up. It holds a sign that reads, "Bunny owns herself and me..that's it. No GW, not Savage Garden song-You Can still be free.  
  
  
  
  
You Can Still Be Free  
  
  
  
  
Cool breeze and autumn leaves  
  
Slow motion daylight  
  
  
  
Relena was sitting on her balcony think of her life. Her beliefs, her "followers", and Heero. She had not seen him since the Marie Maya incident two years ago. She was slowly starting to believe that he would no come for her. She was losing her faith in him.   
  
  
  
A lone pair of watchful eyes  
  
Oversee the living  
  
  
She was Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian, yet, she didn't believe in what her father did. She was just there to express her father's beliefs, that's what she thought at least. 'I am just a messenger.' She looked up from her paperwork. A single tear rolled down her cheek. 'I am trapped and a golden cage...'  
  
  
Feel the presence all around  
  
A tortured soul   
  
A wound unhealing  
  
  
Lucrezia was starting to think Relena needed a break. She could see the stress and unhappiness radiating from her sister-in-law. She had spoken to Milliardo about a vacation for her and he seemed to think it was a good idea.   
  
Later that day, Milliardo called his sister into his office. He motioned to a chair and she sat down. Then she heard some words that she though that she would never hear from her brother.  
  
"Relena, you need a vacation." Silence.  
  
"Milli...I can't leave here...you know that. The people need me I-  
  
"Relena, look at your self. You have lost weight, you have circles under your eyes, and you are overworking yourself."  
  
Relena looked in the mirror behind her. She gasped at the person she saw. All skin and bones, dark circles, and overall, she looked horrible. "I guess you are right Milli. I will take a vacation."  
  
  
No regrets or promises  
  
The past is gone  
  
But you can still be free  
  
If time will set you free  
  
  
Later that day, after making an announcement that she would be taking a vacation and packing, she left on a plane to the Colorado Rockies. She had on khaki flares and a black tank top with a gray jacket over. The plane was soon to land in the Denver Airport where she would drive to the mountains.  
  
  
Time now to spread your wings  
  
Take to the light   
  
The life endeavor  
  
Aim for the burning sun  
  
  
The sun was setting as she was driving in the mountain roads. She was traveling towards the sun, her hair around her making her look like an angel and the blue Dodge Neon was her wings to freedom. This trip would give her time to think more about her life and who she was.  
  
  
You're trapped inside  
  
But you can still be free  
  
If time will set you free  
  
But it's a long long way to go  
  
  
'This is going to be the only time for a long time that I will have to be able to think without pressure and people bugging me all the time. I better make the best of it.' She thought as she reached the cabin on a lake that she was renting for the week. 'The whole week alone.' Although this is what she said that she had wanted, it was not true. 'Heero.' A tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away and brought her bag into the house.   
  
  
Keep moving way up high   
  
You see the light  
  
It shines forever  
  
  
Later that night she went outside on the porch to look at the stars and moon. They were so much clearer here than they were at home. 'It's lonely here...Heero...where are you?' With that thought, Relena dropped off into sleep.  
  
  
Sail for the crimson skies   
  
The purest light  
  
The light that sets you free  
  
If time will set you free  
  
  
Unknown to her, there was a lone figure watching her from the trees. Lucrezia had asked him to go with her, she knew that he loved her and she loved him, what her sister-in-law needed right now was him. Only him. He jumped down and walked over to her once she fell asleep. He picked her up and brought her into the bedroom. Laying her on the bed he got ready to go back to his lookout. But before he could stop himself he brushed his fingers across her face. She stirred and he pulled his hand away.  
  
  
Sail through the wind and rain tonight  
  
You're free to fly tonight  
  
And you can still be free  
  
If time will set you free  
  
  
Relena stirred at the slight touch and opened her eyes to look into a pair of Prussian blue ones. "Heero." She breathed.  
  
"Relena..." He turned to walk away but her voice stopped him.  
  
"Heero. Please stay." He didn't move.  
  
"Relena..." he murmured.  
  
"Please Heero?" She looked him in the eyes and he could not leave. He walked over beside her. She smiled at him. "Thank you." He sat down on the chair next to the bed. She took his hand and held it. Soon she was fast asleep. Heero, too, drifted off into sleep.   
  
  
And going higher that mountain tops  
  
And go high the wind don't stop  
  
And go high  
  
  
Around two hours later Heero awoke to sobbing coming from Relena. "What's wrong Relena?" She flung herself into his arms and cried.  
  
"Everything Heero. Everyone depends on me. I can't handle it Heero...I can't..."  
  
  
Relena felt a hand lift her face up. She opened her eyes and she was staring into Heero's. There was something different about them though. They were full of concern and sorrow, and something else...was it love?  
  
"Relena. You can do it. I believe in you." She felt the tears spring into her eyes and tried to fight them. She failed. He held her sobbing form for a few minutes until she looked up at him. At that moment, something pulled them together, their lips met in a short kiss.   
  
"Heero..." She looked into his eyes and saw love. "I love you Heero."  
  
"I love you too Relena."  
  
  
Free to fly tonight  
  
  
She got back into bed and pulled him down next to her. He held her in his arms and they both drifted off into sleep.  
  
  
Free to fly tonight  
  
There. *looks at her fic.* I think that came out better than the first one ^_^ I hope you liked it and R&R! 


End file.
